Many storage networks may implement data replication for data loss protection. For example, a first storage cluster may comprise a first storage node configured to provide clients with primary access to data stored within a first storage device and/or other storage devices. A second storage cluster may comprise a second storage node configured to provide clients with access to data stored within a second storage device (e.g., failover access to replicated data within the second storage device) and/or other storage devices (e.g., primary access to data stored within a third storage device). The first storage node and the second storage node may be configured according to a disaster recovery relationship, such that the second storage node may provide failover access to replicated data that was replicated from the first storage device to the second storage device.
When the first storage node and the second storage node are in a synchronous replication state, storage operations (e.g., data change fileops, offload fileops, metadata change fileops, abort operations, etc.) are synchronously replicated from the first storage node and first storage device to the second storage node and the second storage device. For example, a write storage operation may be received from a client by the first storage node. Before a response is provided back to the client that the write storage operation is complete, the write storage operation is to be both written to the first storage device and replicated to the second storage device. If a replication error or other issue occurs (e.g., the second storage node has a failure or reboots, a network connection between the first storage node and the second storage node is lost, etc.), then the first storage node and the second storage node may transition into an out-of-sync state without strict data consistency between the first storage device and the second storage device.